Lord of the Land
by the molecular lady
Summary: this is after the downfall of the beanstalk and after jack marries the princess- its a story i wrote for careers and study skills.


LORD OF THE LAND  
  
Whatever happened to Jack after the day of the beanstalk's downfall? I could help you there. I am Jack, now heir to the throne of England.  
  
I never wanted to become king; it's a job, no, a duty- full of responsibility and power. Mae's father is coming close to death, and I can't have that! I do not want responsibility for an entire kingdom! I must find a way to delay fate and save my father-in-law.  
  
I see him everyday, the king, that is. I visit his quarters and sit by his bedside in the morning, bring him his lunch, and accompany him to supper. My king has told me everything there is to know about life, in his experience. He is mine only friend, like a brother. It's unbearable to think that he should be gone soon, so tomorrow morning, I will seek after the old magician. If he can plant yet another beanstalk to provide for my people, he can surely save my king.  
  
The town isn't quite the same as I had remembered it to be. I had grown up here but it is still unrecognizable. Although, these days are now dark, I should expect nothing more.  
  
I felt so uncomfortable riding on my royal steed, seeing these peasants struggle with burdens upon their backs and pulling handcarts of hay. I leapt off my horse and watched it gallop away. I wasn't alone for long; an old man somehow snuck up from behind and stated, in a scratchy, aged voice, "You could've traded that ride for a satchel of beans, my lad."  
  
I whipped around and embraced the old man, "Magician! I've been questing for you! Please tell me you can help my lordship!" I pleaded for him.  
  
"Ah. So your king has come close to his fate, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes! Please will you help him?"  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you, dear boy." I lowered my head in shame of failing my search.  
  
"Unless." the old wizard started, "you are willing to pay.a price?"  
  
"Anything!" I found myself kneeling before the man.  
  
The magician led me to the middle of my courtyard- the foot of the beanstalk. "Climb this once again, lad, and bring me back the maiden's crystal water can. " The elder gave him a lift onto the lowest branch and walked away.  
  
I climbed until nightfall, finally reaching the large, condensed cloud. I jumped off from the final branch onto a long and narrow pathway. The maiden's household could be seen in the distance and, luckily, the garden not too far from it. I set off in a hurried pace but I didn't follow the footpath. 'FOOL!' I thought. Now I was lost in the dark mist and couldn't find my way to the house.  
  
I ran into something. hard! Me, being the idiotic prince I was, kicked the object and found myself drenched from the knee down. It was the crystal water can! I lifted the handle with great strength and was able to cradle the container in both arms.  
  
The beanstalk wasn't to far, I'm sure of that. I struggled my way through the mist and finally reached the narrow pathway. Walking along it wasn't such a big deal, but the tremors sure were; the maiden was only a couple yards behind. I didn't dare look back, in fear of slowing down.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" she shouted in a very. Manly voice.  
  
I reached the beanstalk and slid down its root, using the water can as a weight. The maiden is another story; apparently she was afraid of heights, so there was no trouble.  
  
The magician was there, waiting for his item, which I gave him, "Will you help me now, old man?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The elder was admiring the water can still. "I will go with you to see your king."  
  
I hastily scampered through the hallways, past confused servants, and away from startled royalties.  
  
"My king! I have brought someone to help you!" I gasped out the last word and held his withered hand. "You will be saved!"  
  
"Saved? What do I need to be saved for?" My king was an old, old man and he was constantly confused time to time. I laughed.  
  
"From death, my lordship! From your fate!" the magician came through the doorway carrying his water can, followed by my lovely wife and children.  
  
"Now, if it is my fate, there is no way to stop it, my lad. Your family seems confused, Jack. Please explain to them." He said in a calm voice.  
  
I turned towards my children and companion and beckoned them to sit. They sat.  
  
" I do not wish to become king of this land. I feel that it is too much responsibility for me to rule." Mae nodded, my two daughters stared, and my eldest, Aidan, smiled. He understood completely.  
  
" Aidan will take heir to the throne, Jack." Mae spoke up. I stood from my friends' bedside and saw him motionless, head upon his pillow and lips in a slight grin. 


End file.
